Scarlet's revenge: The first official Venom games
by Qibli
Summary: Scarlet may be dead, but her frightening legacy lives on in the Venom Games. Three dragons from each district shall be chosen. Two random females, two random males, and two dragons that Scarlet either hates or is just there. Who will be the winner of this gruesome game? Taking OCs but no animus or NightWing powers, sorry. Is not continued until I have all of one district...
1. Form sheet

**FIRST CROSSOVER! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY**

 **District one: SeaWings**

 **District two: MudWings**

 **District three: IceWings**

 **District four: SandWings**

 **District five: SkyWings**

 **District six: RainWings**

 **District seven: NightWings**

 **District eight: Hybrids**

 **All of this is based around OCs, so there is three slots in each district except eight, where there is two. Sorry, but NO ANIMUS OR NIGHTWING POWERS**

 **So I need**

 **Name**

Age

District

Appearence

Gender

Personality

Strengths

Weaknesses

Allies

Preferred placing

Preferred death

Training score

What they showed Gamemakers

Do they fight or run

Stylists names

Weapon of choice

Are they the random one?

 **I will update on what slots are left, and I will do a sponsor sheet next. I will start reaping when I have all of one District, and I will tell you who is on the highest amount of points. Also, all those followers of Critics Unite, I don't honestly care what you have to say about this chapter. STOP HARRASSING PEOPLE! IT WILL MAKE PEOPLE STOP!**


	2. SPONSORING SHEET

**I have DOUBLED the amount of players, peoples! Twice the fun to write!**

 **Sponsor sheet down below, and I will explain something at the end.**

Reviews: 20pts

Suggestions: 50pts

Suggestions I use: 50pts

Top 24: 10pts

Top 12: 20pts

Top 10: 25pts

Top 5: 30pts

Top 3: 50pts

Top 2: 100pts

Per ally: 50pts

Lives through bloodbath: 25pts

Per kill: 50pts

Speaks to camera: 10pts

Kills 2 people in one scene: 110pts

Wipes out a district: 200pts

 **If you want your person to kill someone, I will ask that person's maker. If they say no, I will quiz you on WoF or Hunger Games. You have ONE day to reply to the 10 questions I will ask. If you get something wrong or do not reply in time** **you forfeit. If you lose you don't get to kill them, but they don't get to kill you. NO CHEATING ON THE QUESTIONS!**

 **Have fun, and may the odds be EVER in your favour!**

 **Let the First Venom Games begin!**


	3. Tribute list

**Tribute list!**

 **There also has to be a few alliances, and unfortunately my little bro has made two whole districts (3 & 7) and his SkyWing be allies.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience.**

District one:

Randoms:

 **Violet**

 **Flood**

Females:

 **Paddle. (Guest this is yours)**

 **Seagrass**

Males:

 **Ripple**

 **Bubbles**

District 2:

Randoms:

NONE

NONE

Females:

 **Sludge (The two female MudWings have to be allies)**

NONE

Males:

 **Dirt** **(Imma make him 7 not 6, sorry, but I don't want any under the age of 7)**

 **Grimme**

District 3:

Randoms:

 **Snowstorm**

 **Cryo**

Females:

 **Frostbite**

NONE

Males:

NONE

NONE

District 4:

Randoms:

NONE

NONE

Females:

 **Crypt**

 **Grain**

Males:

NONE

NONE

District 5:

Randoms:

 **Melt**

NONE

Females:

NONE

NONE

Males:

 **Cloudbreaker**

NONE

District 6:

Randoms:

NONE

NONE

Females:

 **Banana**

 **Mango** **(All RainWings are allies, + One Hybrid (Eclipse))**

Males:

NONE

NONE

District 7:

Randoms:

NONE

NONE

Females:

 **Mystique**

NONE

Males:

 **Halfmoon**

NONE

District 8:

Randoms:

 **Eclipse (IceWing/SandWing/NightWing/RainWing)**

 **Tidehunter (SeaWing/NightWing)**

Females:

 **Macaw (RainWing /SkyWing)**

 **Desertwind (SandWing / IceWing)**

Males:

 **Nightsky (NightWing / RainWing) (Sooooooooo sorry, Guest, but I'm gonna have to make her a male, as I have no more available female spots left, and Desertwind came first.)**

 **Crimson and Ashes (SkyWing/SeaWing)**

* * *

 **WOW That is A LOT of open spaces! If you could be so kind to make some more if you already have, that would be FANTASTIC!**

 **So remember, the female MudWings are allies. District 3 & 7 + Cloudbreaker are allies, all RainWings + Eclipse are allies. **

**Also, the bottom 12 are bloodbath tributes. Ples make some of them!**

 **Also, SandWings and SkyWings excluding Cloudbreaker are Careers.**

 **Remember, not everyone can get top 5! Or 10! Because I've gotten about 7 top 5's please, and I've only got 4 available spots in that particular range.**

 **ALSO, I've been getting a lot, but I want the Stylists to BE THAT DRAGON'S TRIBE! Hybrids can be either of the two, or three, or however many tribes it is, but SAME TRIBE NOT DIFFERENT ONES PLEASE.**

 **NEW INFO I am making my own and I am asking friends and family to make them, so if you see any that aren't in reviews, that is why!**

 **I am almost finished the SeaWing reapings, and YOU CAN PM ME TRIBUTES**

 **Thanks a lot.**

 **May the odds be ever in your favour!**

 **Qibli out.**


	4. The Reapings: District One-The SeaWings

**The Reaping**

 **District One: SeaWings**

-Violet-

I stared long and hard at my shell. It was indigo with the word VIOLET engraved into it. A messenger swam past me to the end of the pavillion's row. He told something to the dragon inside, Spray, if I remember correctly. When he reached me, he told me:

"Go to the old Island Palace. It is time for the Reaping." And he left. I stood there, dazed. What was the reaping? Why was it happening? It didn't sound good. Was I going to get hurt?

I walked out of my cave and into the water. I headed out the pavillion and went up to the lapping waves, and the Island palace.

-Flood-

"Go to the Island Palace for the Reaping." And the dragon left me. What? Why? How? I shook all the questions out of my head, and watched as the messenger went to my neighbour, Violet. As I passed I saw her looking confused.

"Come on, Violet!" I called happily as I shot past her cave. I swam up and out of the pavillion and I took in the sights around me. I never ceased to be amazed by my home, the ocean.

 _It can't be that bad, right? I mean, nothing has gone wrong for me so far. It helps when I avoid anything bad and have loads and loads of people around me to help. I'll be fine._

 _Right?_

-Ripple-

"Come on, Ripple! You're taking forever!" My mother called out. It didn't help that it was Anenome.

"Coming, Mother!" I called back as politely as possible. I never seemed to call her 'Queen' or 'Your Majesty.'

"Foam is ready!" She called. My ego sunk like a rock. Foam was _never_ ready on time. Well, there's a first time for everything. I quickly scarfed down my catfish, and walked out, still rubbing seaweed on my scales to shine them.

"At least you're out." She sighed. "Come on, Puffer!" She yelled.

"Mother, I can't reach my seaweed!" She called back.

"I'll help her." Foam said, as I was going to, but I was still polishing my scales.

Soon we were flying through the Bay of A Thousand Scales, straight to the Island Palace. SeaWings we passed on the way bowed as best as they could to my family.

"What's the Reaping, Mother?" Puffer asked.

"The Reaping is where names are drawn out, and they have to go to a new arena, and the game is called the Venom Games. There are two dragons who can't be replaced by a volunteer, two males that can, and two females that can. There aren't any dragons under the age of 7 participating, and the rule is: Kill or be Killed. Blister, somehow, managed to force my mother to make this tribe participate, before the whole war began, and she was friends with Scarlet." Anenome explained. "Ripple is the only one old enough so far, so we must pray that he doesn't get picked."

-Bubbles-

"Ugh, you win again!" He exclaimed. I smirked, and high-fived my partner, Whale II.

"Come on, pay up." I said, holding out my claw.

"Fine, here's your ten stupid calamari." He said, handing it over, grudingly. I handed five to Whale, and he smirked at our contender.

"I want a rematch!" He announced for the twentieth time. "But I want a partner this time." And every eye in the center was on him. I gave him the raised-eyelid look, and he looked in the crowd for a willing contender.

"I'm willing to pay." One dragon said. She walked forward, her eyes fierce. "Hey, I'm Seagrass."

"Angler." He shook claws with her, and they turned back to Whale and I.

"Bring it." I said. We played sea cards again, and I had three aces and a king. I picked up a card, and hid my shout of delight, keeping my face stone. My eyes darted to Seagrass and back, studying her tecnique. She kept her face emotionless as she picked up and looked at her card. It came back to me, and I lay down my cards, smirking. I had won, individually, with four aces and a king. Team wise, I was thinking: _Come on Whale!_

"Everyone to the Island Palace. Now." Prince Ripple came in, then joined his mother again.

"Well, we will continue this later." Seagrass said, and left the pub. When we were in the water, I flashed: _You are a good player._ She looked confused, then flashed the stripes meaning she was laughing. I shook my head slightly and went to the nearest island. It happened to be _next_ to the Island Palace.

-Paddle-

"I seriously am annoyed. Why do I have to write a love letter to _Koi?!_ I hate him!" My sister exclaimed.

"Do it. It was a dare!" I yelled.

"Only if you do one to Urchin!" She shot back.

"Ugh, I hate Urchin more than you hate Koi! It sucks that they're brothers too! Why?" I exclaimed.

"Well, we might have to wait." My brother said. "Paddle, Catfish, come on. Everyone is swimming to the Island Palace, and someone told me that everyone has to attend."

"Well, I'm guessing that the love letters can wait." I smirked at Catfish, then quickly swam to the Island Palace before she could lose it at me.

The Reaping

Zebrafish stood on a podium above everyone else.

"Now, join me as we celebrate the First Official Venom Games!" She announced. "We will be drawing the Randoms first. Now, these two, may they be male or female, cannot be replaced." Zebrafish said, then drew a name out. "Flood!" A female head shot up. "Come and stand up here." She obliged grudgingly. "Now for the second one." And she drew out another name.

"Violet!" And a head that looked like a NightWing's came forward. The dragon female walked solemly onto the platform. "Good! Now it is time for the girls! You may volunteer in place of this dragon." She put her claw into the clam and grabbed a name. "Salt!"

"I volunteer!" A dragon called almost immediately.

"Nice. And what is your name?" Zebrafish asked as the dragon walked up.

"Seagrass." She replied.

"Okay." She said, then drew another name out. "Paddle!" A dragon pushed her way through the crowd. "Any volunteers? No? Ah, well."

Paddle walked up and stood next to Seagrass.

"Hey. Any idea what we're doing?" She asked.

"Beats me. Bet Queen Anenome and her dragonets know." Seagrass replied.

"Yeah." Paddle said.

"Now for the boys! And before we start, will there be any volunteers?" Zebrafish said.

"Me!" A dragon called.

"Nice, and who are you?" She said.

"Bubbles." He said.

"Is that all the volunteers? Flash the stripe saying you promise!" She called.

Everyone raised their tails and flashed the stripe.

"And the lucky male is..." Zebrafish said, drawing out a name. When she read it, she paled almost instantly.

"The final tribute is Prince Ripple! And thank your tributes, and goodbye!" She said. When she walked off, she said: "Kraken, take the tributes to the private rooms in the Summer Palace."

-Inside the Summer Palace-

"Ripple! Oh, darling! I don't know why Zebrafish made us all promise, I swear." Anenome said, hugging him as he sat on the bed.

"I believe you, mum. It helps that I'm the only one that actually knows what it is." He replied, returning his mother's hug.

"You need to make at least one ally." Puffer ordered.

"Maybe that Paddle girl?" Foam said.

"Mmm. She seems okay." Ripple mumbled.

"We'll be watching, okay darling?" Anenome said. They left as Kraken told them that their time was up.

"Too bad I'm not an animus." He said to himself.

-Paddle-

No one came in, as Paddle knew that'd happen, so she had some time to think.

"I like Ripple." She said. "I reckon that this 'Venom Games' ain't good, so I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that I'm gonna need him as an ally."

-Violet-

Spray walked in. He looked unsure on what to say, so Violet started first.

"Do you know what they're doing?" She asked.

"No! Hopefully it's not bad, and I seriously hope that you'll be fine and-"

"Wow, wow, wow. Calm down. I'm going to be fine." She said.

"With the name 'Venom Games?' Hell no." He said.

"True. If I need an ally, I'm not going with Seagrass."

-Flood-

Her mother walked in, and so did many of her friends.

"Hi!" She exclaimed.

"Hey." Her mother said. "I overheard Queen Anenome talking to her children. Apparently this 'Venom Games' is actually an arena where you have to kill each other."

"WHAT?!" Flood exclaimed. "Then I am gonna try and make as many allies as possible!"

"Of course. You get along with everyone so easy, should be a breeze." One the the friends added, everyone else nodding at their words.

 _I make an ally, I survive._

 _I don't, I die._

 _I'll make an ally easily._

 _Right?_

-Bubbles-

Whale came in.

"So... How's your day been?" He asked.

"Rather succesful. Winning at least 20 card matches, that was good." Bubbles said. "Then there was the getting thrown into an unknown 'Venom Gamesy-thingy', so that was the bad part of my day. How's your day been?"

It was an uncomfortable ten minutes, to say the least.

-Seagrass-

Angler walked in, surprisingly.

"What were your cards?" He asked.

"Four kings and a Queen." She said, smirking. "My cards would have beaten his."

"Yeah, too bad we didn't get enough time." Angler winced.

 _-Seven minutes later-_

"Speaking of not enough time." Kraken said. "Your time is up."

"Bye, Seagrass. Let's win this game, huh?" Angler said.

"You bet."

 **Was that good? Anyways, I NEED BLOODBATH VICTIMS! And I need MudWings, too. Even if you guys make the rest of District Two Bloodbath Victims.**

 **All the reapings are going to be around this length.**


	5. Authors Note: Apology

**This is an Authors Note and will be deleted when I start the story up again.**

 **Guys, I'm so sorry about my inactivity! School has started again and I've been SUPER BUSY! I PROMISE to post at least a new chapter for each of my stories ASAP!**

 **Once Again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS FOR MY INACTIVITY**


End file.
